Spells
One of the most fun things about the world of minecraft mod will be the ability to cast spells. Most of the spells are based off the 4 basic elements Earth,Air,Fire,and Water. The big part of magic casting is the 'Mana'. When you start a new world, your Mana is 0. Then as you grow in power, you may come across a shining scroll. When you read it, it disintigrates into worthless dust, but the knowledge of power is in your mind. The scroll basacly gives you 1-5 mana. This is all very well, but you still don't know any spells! In the minecraft world, there are other magic scrolls that give you the knowledge of 1 spell. All spells are tiered 1-3. You can only learn tier 2 if you have learned the same teir 1 spell. The tier 2 spell would also override the smae tier 1 spell. TO BE CONTINUED Here is a list of spells that will be added to the mod so far--- Ignite-Lights a block on fire, just like flint and tinder Wind-Range 5 blocks. Blows target mob back 3 blocks Freeze-Range 5 blocks.Encases target mob in ice blocks Shadow- Range 5 blocks. Creates 4x4 blackness were no light can penatrate not even torches. Lasts untill morning Light-Range 5 blocks. Creates 4x4 light (like day, but night doesn't effect it). Lasts untill evening. Blast-Range 5 blocks. Deals 4 damage to target mob Terror-Range 5 blocks. Makes target mob run away from caster for 5 seconds Vampire Bite-Range 5 blocks. Deals 3 damages to target mob, and heals 3 life on the caster Teleport-Moves to to block that the caster was looking at. Lightening- Fires a lightening bolt at target. Invisibility- Become invisible for 7 seconds, or untill you destroy or place a block, or attack a mob. Spiders climb- Climb up wall like a spider for 20 seconds Fly-Fly for 20 seconds Befriend- Range 5 blocks. Target mob acts friendly to you for 40 seconds, then acts like and enemy for 1 minecraft day, then acts normal again. Lava pit- Range 5 blocks. Creates a lava source at target block, that disappears after 3 seconds. Water pit-Range 5 blocks. Creates a water source at target block, that disappears after 3 seconds. Incorporeal- Gain Noclip for 5 seconds. Heal- Heals 0.5 life every 5 seconds for 30 seconds. Fire Scourge- Range 5 blocks Ignites stuff. Detect Invisibility-Range 20 blocks. All invisible entities become normal. Gravatise- Cancels flying spell of selected mob. Towerdom- Slowly creates a obsidian tower that is 3 stories high, and has everything you need for a base. Also includes 1 servant NPC! Disappears after 1 minecraft day. Earth block-The 5 blocks around you , move to intercept mobs, or other things have would deal you damage. More powerful spells As you progress through each of the spells and become a better mage, you will gain knowldge to hone your spells you make them stronger. Each spell has 3 teirs to it and what i mean by that is.. 'I try to explain teirs here' say you were casting the ignite spell for the first time, you know nothing about this spell and how to control the fire element within it so you could only light a small area on fire and do little damage to your enemy. <-- that would be teir 1. now for teir 2, as you start becoming a well known mage word spreads about your quick grasp of the inner workings of the fire element and you''' find out a way to boost your spells power and you do so '''from this you do not cast a little fire spell anymore you can now cast an medium grade fire spell which can burn a larger area then before. NOW FOR THE 3RD TIER you have been studing old mages notes endlisly and you find a strange and acient RUNE that would enable you to cast a spell so great that you could scorch a 15x15 radias (or what ever the creator decides) you put this rune to work and find out that it really works and you become one of the strongest mages around. or you just level up the spell OR IN SHORT FORM YOU LEVEL YOUR SPELLS UP Category:spells